


Weaker

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ohsam commentfic meme, for this prompt:Season 5 AU. The continuous influx of demon blood into his system completely unlocks Sam's full psychic potential, and his powers basically explode - visions, telekinesis, Andy's mind-control thing, demon manipulation (controlling and destroying). Getting them under control is not fun, especially after he and Dean go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>(an AU of season 5 that picks up right at the end of 5x03 - some dialogue borrowed from that episode as well as 5x22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaker

__________________________

"Dean, don't do this."

"Bye, Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and stared at it in silence. Dean's words ran through his mind

_'Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good...We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker.'_

Sam sat on the bed, buried his face in his hands and tried to shut out the echo of Dean's words. No matter what Dean said, he knew he was wrong about one thing -- they were stronger together. They had to be -- because Sam had _never_ felt this weak when he was with Dean.

He stared at his half-packed duffle bag and felt a horribly familiar fury. He'd spit out the demon blood Tim and Reggie had tried to force-feed him, but the taste, the taste was still there.

Sam was so thirsty.

He bit down on his knuckle and tried to think of something else -- anything else. Blocking out Dean's words only brought Lucifer's back to the forefront.

_'I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me.'_

Sam bit down harder.

_'It had to be you Sam, it always had to be you.'_

Sam drew blood.

The knock on his motel room door brought Sam out of his reverie. He stood up and sucked away the drops of blood on his knuckle before answering the door.

"Lindsey..."

Lindsey stood outside his door. It was raining, and her jacket was starting to soak through. "Sam, I'm sorry, I know this is..." She took a deep breath, "After what happened tonight --"

"It's okay." Sam said, "Come in."

Lindsey walked in and sat on the chair by the little table. "I don't understand what happened, not really." She laughed nervously, "I'm not even sure I want you to explain it to me."

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her.

"I just -- I _can't_ be alone tonight, and there is _nobody_ else who I can talk to about this."

Sam nodded and fought back tears. He didn't want to be alone either. "You can stay here. I can sleep on the floor. You can take the bed."

Lindsey shook her head. "Sleep? Are you kidding? I don't think I'm ever gonna sleep again. Let's just...distract ourselves with some bad television and order pizza and not talk about what happened earlier, okay?"

\-----------------

They found a Jackie Chan marathon and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, eating pizza.

Lindsey fell asleep during 'Police Story 2.' Sam picked her up, gently, and put her on the bed. He took one of the two pillows and laid down on the floor next to her.

Sam dreamt he was looking in the mirror. Lucifer looked back at him.

When Sam woke up, he was sweating and shaky. It was like an echo of the painful withdrawal he'd gone through after Ruby had cut him off -- back before he'd freed the Devil. Sam walked to the bathroom, and ran cold water over the inside of his wrists. He brought the water up and over his face and avoided looking at his reflection.

He walked back out to the main room and noticed the bed was empty.

"Lindsey?" he said. _'Maybe she left.'_ he thought to himself. She could've woken up, decided it was better to get far away from him and left. It would've been the smart thing to do. He took a step towards the bed and something crashed into him.

When Sam looked up, he was lying on the floor. Lindsey was staring down at him, with black eyes. She was sitting on top of him, and had him pinned to the floor.

"Sam." Lindsey shook her head, "Even when you stay out of the fight, you're still a trouble-maker." She laughed, "Those hunter friends of yours -- did they come back and thank you for staying away? I told them they should."

Sam struggled to break free from her hold, but her hands were steel grips around his wrists.

"You're not one of _them_ , Sam." She grinned, "You keep telling yourself you are, but that doesn't make it true."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not one of you either." Sam snarled.

Lindsey laughed, "No...no you're not. You're special. You're father's _favorite._ "

Sam closed his eyes in disgust, in _shame_ .

"I'm a gift." She tilted her head to the side, and let go of Sam's wrists.

He still couldn't move. She'd pinned him with her mind. Sam struggled, wishing desperately that the drops of blood from earlier had given him just enough power to break free. He managed to lift his right wrist off the floor almost an inch before it slammed back down.

Lindsey reached behind her and pulled a knife out of her boot. She brought it up to her right wrist and sliced it open. "I'm a gift for _you_ , Sam." She forced Sam's mouth open with her left hand, and brought her bleeding wrist down. "Everything he does, he does for you."

Sam screamed, and tried everything he could to push her away. The light he'd left on in the bathroom flickered and exploded. The blood flowed over his tongue and ran down his throat, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop it.

\-----------------

Sam drove -- called inexorably towards a destination he didn't know. He thought he heard his phone ring once, but when he picked it up it was completely dead. The battery had melted.

He stopped whenever his car ran out of gas, and no matter where that was, there was always someone there -- with black eyes, a smile, a bleeding wrist and a new car for him to use. He fought them, at first -- exorcised them with a thought and tried to get in the car and drive off. He never made it onto the road before being held down and force-fed.

He couldn't stop it.

Sometimes, when he was tired, he'd pull into a motel. The clerk would hand him a key, and sometimes all the cash in the register. He never had to pay for the room.

He drove for days, until he got to a Biggerson's restaurant. He didn't know what state he was in, and he didn't particularly care. This was where he was supposed to be. There was one car in the parking lot, other than his borrowed Honda -- an enormous, black Cadillac Escalade.

Sam entered the restaurant, the halogen bulbs shattering above him. He saw an ancient man in a wheelchair, who turned towards Sam and smiled at him with yellow teeth. "Sam. I'm so glad you're here. Won't you join me for dinner?"

\-----------------

Dean and Castiel tracked Famine through four states. The Horseman left a trail of corpses miles-wide. The demons they captured and questioned gloated, and spoke of Famine and his Guard with reverence.

They finally found him in Iowa. Castiel had gone in to take Famine's ring from him, but when he didn't come back three minutes later, Dean rushed in after him, and found Castiel in the meat-locker, _(door thrown wide open)_ , eating frozen ground beef.

Dean walked past the angel into the main room of the Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet, and froze. Famine was sitting in a booth, watching Sam drain a demon.

Sam let the demon fall to the floor and reached out his hand. The soul flowed out of the demon's mouth and into Famine. Famine smiled at Sam and said, "Are you still thirsty, my sweet boy?" Sam wiped the back of his hand across his blood-stained mouth and nodded. Then he saw Dean.

\-----------------

Dean woke up, with a worried looking Castiel standing over him. Dean sat up and opened his hand. He was holding a ring. "Is this...Famine's?" he asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded.

"Did you -- ?"

Castiel shook his head and sighed, heavily. "Sam placed the ring in your hand, after he killed Famine."

"Sam..." Dean tried to remember -- he'd seen Sam, and he couldn't remember. Not exactly. All he remembered was _Famine lying on the floor, broken -- catatonic. Sam crouched down next to the Horseman's body, slid the ring off his finger, and shut his eyes. He walked over to Dean, covered Dean's hand with his own, and closed Dean's fingers around the ring. "I didn't want you to see me like this...I couldn't stop it, Dean." Sam said. His face was bloodstained, but his eyes were hazel, and human. "I couldn't stop it. But I can end it."_

"Dean, we need to talk about your brother." Castiel said.

"No." Dean said sadly, "We don't."

\-----------------

Sam said yes to Lucifer in Detroit. Dean found out from Death, who paid him a personal visit to give him his ring. It was the last of the Horsemen's rings. Dean had gotten the third from Pestilence with Castiel's help. Death told Dean where to find his brother and made him promise to let Sam jump into the Pit.

Dean gave Castiel the four rings and said, "You need to make me forget, Cas. Make me forget the rings even exist."

"Dean --" Castiel started, "If you fail --"

"I won't." Dean said. "Go to Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castiel laid his hand on Dean's forehead and disappeared.

Dean bowed his head and prayed.

\-----------------

Lucifer walked through Stull and enjoyed the feel of the wind on his vessel's skin. His power thrummed through Sam's veins, screaming for release. He turned when he heard the flutter of wings behind him.

"It's good to see you, Michael."

"You too. It's been too long." Michael answered. "Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No. Not really."

"Are you ready?" 

Lucifer took a breath, and answered, "As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Then why are we?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, you know why!" Michael said, angrily, "I have no choice, after what you did."

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the devil." Lucifer said, his eyes wide.

"So?" 

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?" Michael snarled.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

Michael flinched, like he'd been struck, and Dean answered, "Good plan."

Castiel appeared behind Lucifer, threw the Horsemen's rings on the ground and started chanting. 

Lucifer turned towards Castiel, angrily, and snapped his fingers. Castiel exploded.

Bobby finished the chant -- hidden behind a nearby tree. 

The Earth opened wide, and Lucifer tried to step away from the edge. Sam stopped him. He looked at Dean, and whispered. "It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam stepped backward.

Dean ran forward.

And they fell.


End file.
